Uriel Soronarr
Appearance Taller than Gabriel, Uriel is also physicly more intimidating. He has short, blonde hair and is always clean shaven. His usual casual attire of choice are jeans and a white shirt. He practicly always wears sunglasses and is almost always seen with a cigarette in his mouth. It is a fake one since he quit smoking, but he keeps it out of habbit. His Soul Armor is of purest white, with dark gold trimmings and phoenix on the chest. A cape of fiery red is slung over one shoulder and is usually held in place around his neck by a single clasp, designed to detach if enough force is applied so the cape comes off in combat if pulled. As it is common with soul armor, it changes little in apperance with a release or level growth, instead just becoming more substantial (thicker, more protection, covering more of the body) Personality Uriel was rather brash and agressive in his youth, but that changed. The soul merging with Gabriel and his training made him a much more serious and calmer man then he used to be. He is not overly social, prefering smaller gathering rather than large groups, but is rather likeable and is quick to smile, but also quicker to anger than Gabriel. History Uriel was born in the poor part of Avalon to a normal family of traders. Even as a child there was always a palpabe intensity about him and he we would throw himself energeticly at any task before him. He spent much of his time on the streets playing with other kids. His size and strength made him popular, especially among weaker kinds, for despite being brash and scary sometimes, he wasn't mean and wouldn't pick on them. When his high spiritual pressure became obvious, he was sent to the Academy to train. There he met Gabriel, a figure that was initally a mistery to him. He was mostly indifferent, untill the day they were paired. Despite their superficial differences, they worked well together and there was even a undercurrent of healthy competition. They were never labeled as prodigies - indeed, initally their results were rather average - but they pushed eachother hard and trained hard, and in the end came at the top of their class. Over the years they honed their powers further and learned to master eachothers soul blades. Uriel is hailed as one of the strongest - if not physicly the strongest - Soul Knight. Abilities Soul Resonance: Uriel has a special bond with his paired knight, Gabriel. As such he is stronger when fighting near him and in case Gabriel is incapacitated or dies, he can use his zanpakto as if it were his own. Impressive Strength: Uriel is very tall and muscular, possesing significant strength even without any enchancments. High Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain-class shinigami, Uriel posses a high spiritual pressure. Masterfull Fighter: Like Gabriel, Uriel mastered a mix of various martial arts and swordsmanship techniques. His focus is on various zweihander techniques, and as it is a rare weapon on the battlefield, most enemies are ill-prepared for it. : Uriel is a master of Kido. Spiritual Telekinesis: Average ability. He is restricted to pushing/pulling smaller objects. Spiritual Pyrokinesys: A natural abiltiy for Uriel (similar how Hitsaguya can form ice), his spiritual pressure has a very fiery signature and he can create flames even without his zanpakuto. It is however much weaker. Zanpakuto Eternal Fire: Uriels Zanpakuto, takes the form a normal longsword with a red hilt, but otherwise nothing that would distinguish him from other swords. In reality is the most powerfull flame-type soul blade in Avalon and a reflection of his talent at manipulating fire. The spirit takes the form of a bird with fiery feathers and 3 tails. PASSIVE ABILITY: Healing Fire. Flames from his blade help heal his wounds, greatly accelerating regeneration. Thus, if his own attack is ever re-directed at him, it will only heal him. Shikai Shikai: Eternal Fire is released by the command "Set the world ablaze". The sword catches fire, elongates and takes the form of a large zweihander. The size of the sword makes it impractical to use in confined spaces, but the long reach gives him an advantage on open ground. If the enemy closes in, Uriel is a master of half-swording, using the pommel, quillons and handguard to great effect. :*Circle of Fire: Uriel stabs the sword into the ground, causing a circle of fire to erupt around his target, traping them. The radius, height and width of the wall are under his control. The circle then closes in towards the center. :*Sea of Fire: A never-ending torrent of fire erupts from the blade like a giant flamethrower, filling the area and burning anything caught in it. :*Aspect of Fire: Two massive wings of fire sprout from Uriels back, both controlled by his will. They increase his flying speed and can be used to attack or defend. :*Flame Nova: All fire and heat in the area are sucked into the blade. A massive explosion of fire centered on Uriel erupts, the shockwave sending anything around him - friend or foe - flying and burning. Bankai Bankai: Flames of Eternity: the blade becomes coated in hot flames, and begins glowing and absorbing them, untill it is almost white-hot, at which point the flames dissapear. The blade continues to look like it was pulled out of a forge a second ago, but otherwise it's apperance doesn't change. Aspect of Fire gains 3 "tails" and the wings grow larger. :* Blood Immolation: The flames around the blade trun a earie red color. If the blade draws blood, all fire in the vicinity is sucked into the wound, spreading along the blood vessels, burning the body from the inside. :* White Blade of Distruction: a pillar of flame shoots out from the sword, but stops, effectively creating a giant blade of plasma (looks like a over-sized lightsaber). It can melt trough almost anything. :* Flame Imperishable - True Form: Uriels ultimate technique. The sword erupts into a gigantic column of fire and desintegrates. From that colum arises a gigantic phoenix - the true form of the blade. The creature burns with the heat of a thousand suns and anything that it touches is vaporized. It is controleld by Uriel as if it were a part of him. Interestignly enough, in this form the zanpakto rejects any attempt at control or outside influence, as if it flames exist in a reality of it's own. Even enemies capable of controlling flame or energy find that it's impossible to re-direct or put out the fire. No matter how much fire/energy they move/syphon, the Flame Imperishable continues burning... :* Ashes of Rebirth: Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes Uriel is named after archangel Uriel (a.k.a. "the Sword of God" or the "the Fire of God", the archangel that guards the entrance to Eden) The last name Soronarr is elvish for "Phoenix" (soronarro) Category:Soul Knights Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami